


Love Story

by WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond/pseuds/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set to the song Love Story by Taylor Swift. Dean is upset with life until Castiel comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Dean realized he was in love with an angel and that certain angel being an angel named Castiel, he knew he was lost to him. They met when Dean was young, physically, but mentally Dean was old, he has seen every nightmare possible thanks to the life his father made him lead and thanks to Sam, who he sold his soul for. He brought Sam back to life and went to Hell for his trouble. John flipped when he found out Dean had done this and did his best to save Dean, but Dean went downstairs anyway.

Four months after Dean died and suffered, Castiel, the same angel he was in love with, gripped him tight and raised him from Perdition. As time went on, Dean fell for Cas, but he wasn't sure how Cas felt about him. Years would pass with Cas constantly disappearing for weeks, months at a time with Deans faith in him slowly fading.

  Sam could see how Dean felt about Cas and could see that Cas felt the same way about Dean. Sam also knew their father would flip shit when he found out Dean was in love with an angel who happened to be a man. But Sam would always support him, he'd always support Dean and his choices because he believed in him.

   The day Cas came back changed everything. He and Dean began to spend more and more time together. Sam saw that for the first time in a long time, Dean was truly, deeply happy. Then John found out and opened his mouth. John made Sam leave for a while and then all Hell broke loose. John confronted them and proceeded to tell Cas that he wanted him to get out and stay out; Dean wasn't going to be gay on his watch; Cas was going to leave Dean the hell alone and Dean was going to have to accept it or else; the list went on.

   Dean begged John to let Cas stay and begged Cas to stay and not leave. Cas only shook his head sadly and disappeared. A heartbroken Dean tried not to cry and left for a while, needing to be alone, but mostly needing Castiel. He really believed Cas would stay I'd he asked and watching Cas leave left Dean hurt and betrayed. All the faith Dean had built up over this time, diminished when Cas walked out.

    Cas followed Johns orders and stayed away. Dean still held on to the hope Cas would come back no matter what, but he slowly realized he was alone. Sammy didn't understand and John still wasn't delighted with Dean. Dean got to the point where he would close his eyes and remember. Remember how they spoke to each other, what they talked about, promises made that were meant to be kept, quiet moments shared, and their first "I love you". Tired of waiting, it hit Dean that Cas wasn't coming back this time. Dean decided he needed to get out, and just drove. He made it to the outskirts of the current town he was in an there in the middle of the road stood a man. A man in a dirty trench coat and a quiet demeanor about him. Dean slammed on his brakes and got out of the Impala knowing the man immediately.

  He wanted to scream at him for leaving and making him feel alone, cry at the sight of him, hug him with all the strength he had or all three. He settled for a soft, accusatory "You left."

  Cas nodded his head apologetically and sorrowfully. He looked at Dean and said "Run away with me."

Dean only nodded and they drove off, leaving the trail of hurt, anger, betrayal, and sadness behind them. **  
**


	2. Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Taylor Swift's Wildest Dreams. Nothing lasts forever.

“Let’s get out of this town. Run away with me,” Cas had said. Dean had been so handsome that day. So much hurt had disappeared when they left and they were happy. Cas knew it wouldn’t last forever though, Dean was not only a human and mortal, he was a hunter. Their love was not supposed to happen. Angels weren’t meant to fall in love, let alone with a human. He hadn’t expected their relationship to last as long as it did and he knew the second that Sam had knocked on their door it was over. While Dean loved Cas with all his heart, his loyalty to his brother was just as strong if not stronger. Dean had to go. John was dead and their was a threat to not only mankind but Hell as well.

Abaddon had returned. Well not so much returned as she had come forward in time. She wanted Crowley dead and to be the Queen of Hell. She was going to stamp on anyone who got in her way. The Winchesters were going to get in her way and she knew it. She wanted them dead. They were fighting a losing battle until Crowley and Dean found Cain. He had implanted the Mark on Dean’s arm and Cas watched the man he loved spiral deeper and darker into someone he no longer knew, someone who would kill without regret. Someone who would kill his brother and his lover without thought and without reason.

After he had killed Abaddon, Metatron killed him. Dean was dead and Cas was lost. The man he loved was dead. There was no time for a last kiss, no time to even say goodbye. Dean had died Sam’s arms and Cas could only think about how right that was. But also, how wrong that he hadn’t been there. Dean had left him, albeit unintentionally. Cas only saw him in his dreams now. He wished they could’ve been tangled up together in bed more, he would’ve said “I love you” more. He wished he could see Dean again, talk to him again and not just in his dreams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of what mind up being a three chapter story. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> come see my tumblr totakebackwithfireandblood.tumblr.com for more fanfic and general fandom things. Please give me feedback :)


End file.
